A Taste of Midnight 3 The Blood Countess
by SummerAtMidnight
Summary: 3rd in a series. The Whiteweb Court have enlisted the help of a very special lady. Any Carbine fans, look away now!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 0NE**

High in the foot hills of old Romania lay a village named Lemne Verde. It used to be pretty, the cobblestone road held a market every Wednesday and the children used to play on the fields. It's empty now and the villagers have long given the place up as cursed. Of course that might have something to do with the castle that sat on the side of the high mountain overlooking the village. Legend has it, that it was once a holiday home for a very famous lady.

Just outside Lemne Verde was a rather large cemetery, it was definitely too big for just the village. But then, the people in the castle had a lot of deaths and they needed to do something with the bodies. In the middle of the cemetery was a large crypt, four angels stood on each corner and the name Báthory de Ecsed carved on a plaque above the door. Perched on top of the roof was a man who would never look his age. Edgar was 129 years old, he was fond telling anyone that would listen that he was in fact Jack the Ripper, despite the fact that he wasn't born until the year after the killings.

Edgar wasn't tall and he wasn't broad but he had Presence and he knew how to use it. He had started in The Blackwing Court and even learnt how to control his Precognition under the guidance of Riordan himself. But Edgar had never been very good at taking orders. When the last Liderul of The Blackwing Court had been staked and Riordan had stepped up to take over, Edgar had gone to him to claim what he considered to be rightly his. But Riordan had refused to give up his sister and so Edgar had left and started The Whiteweb Court.

Edgar wore his usual outfit in a crass attempt to look more like Dracula. Black shoes and trousers, a white puff sleeve shirt with a gold waistcoat over the top, a red cravat and a black cape that he was fond of swirling when he walked. Bright green eyes peered out from a face as black as ebony and short brown hair lay across his forehead in waves. He watched as the lead members of his Court continued to dig, this particular crypt had been magically locked and so they had to go under to get in. Edgar stood and dropped to the ground beside the crypt, taking a deep breath he didn't need.

Midnight was so beautiful, she always had been. She'd been there the night he had been turned and he knew she was the one for him, he deserved her. She was a beautiful thing and when the war was over, to the winner the spoils and Midnight was one Hell of a spoil. But Riordan would never part with his beloved sister. Edgar smiled, his eyes flashing. Riordan was dust and no longer had an opinion to give.

A cry floated up from the hole infront of the crypt and Edgar hurried over, peering into the darkness below. A vampire looked upwards, black hair hung over his right eye and the black irises contracted against the light. Drake was smothered in mud from his blue jeans to his black t shirt but he continued to grin like a hyena.

"We're in" he hissed. Drake, like Edgar, had been a part of The Blackwing Court but he had not found the lifestyle to his liking. Despite his youth, Drake had actually been third in line to rule Blackwing as he was a direct descendant of the reigning bloodline. Unfortunately, he had been unwilling to wait his turn.

Drake lifted a pale hand and assisted Edgar into the hole, the elder vampire stamped his foot and a metal clang answered. Drake stomped again and the ground opened, they dropped through into an underground chamber. Edgar took a few steps forward and found a corridor carved into the earth, he smiled and turned back to Drake.

"Tell them to wait until I call and then they bring the offering." Drake nodded, he turned and looked up at two figures outlined against the dying light of the evening sky.

"We heard" said Mia.

"Good luck" added Fleur. Drake nodded and hurried to catch up with Edgar.

Mia watched Drake vanish into the shadows before straightening up and staring at her twin sister. The only thing that remained the same between them was their faces, high cheekbones and pointed noses just beneath sparkling blue eyes. Mia had been Midnight's friend back in the day. But once the young vampire had discovered that Edgar preferred Midnight, Mia had felt instantly betrayed and vowed revenge. She had left Blackwing and joined Whiteweb, dragging her sister along for the ride.

Mia hopped up onto a tombstone and smiled as the sun dipped below the horizon. She wore a chocolate brown corset and a deep crimson skirt that stopped just above the tops of her stockings, her feet were encased in cream coloured wedges. She yanked her purple curls into two pigtails and stretched like a cat.

"Do you think she's really in there?" asked Mia, tilting her chin upwards towards the distant castle. Fleur sniffed and turned away, staring towards the deserted village. A slight breeze sprang up and pushed her navy skirt against her ankle boots. Even after all these three hundred odd years, she still expected to find goosebumps rising on the flesh beneath her long sleeve navy blouse. Fleur pushed a strand of black hair from her eyes and turned back to her sister, pushing down the disgust she felt for the wild pyro-kinetic vampire.

"I don't know but it's not our place to question our Liderul." Mia rolled her eyes and skipped away between the stones to find something or someone to eat. Fleur looked down into the hole and sighed, a silent tear trickled down her cheek. Riordan was gone, she just couldn't take it in. Of course he never would have looked twice at a girl like her for his Lubita but he had always been kind and had helped her to master her bi-location skills. But Riordan was gone now and things were about to change.

Drake caught up with Edgar in the middle of a long tunnel, the walls were lined with torches and light flickered like dancing devils across the dirt walls. The ground sloped upwards for about a mile and then the way became almost vertical and the two vampires had to continue on their hands and feet. Edgar stopped when the passage levelled out again, there was a rather ornate wooden door infront of them. Drake looked to his Liderul and Edgar moved aside to let him go first. Drake looked at the door before pushing with his mind, the wood splintered and collapsed in a puff of dust.

"I'll check it out" said Drake. He stepped through the opening and stared around the room. The walls were papered with what used to be a deep crimson and the huge four poster bed was coated in a thick layer of dust. Drake's gaze swept over the gilded dressing table, the tarnished mirror and finally came to rest on a wall. It was plain brickwork and extended out from the main wall for about four feet by four feet.

"I found it" called Drake. Edgar stepped into the room and stared at the wall, his fangs extended and he took another deep breath that he didn't need. The stench of death was still thick even after all these centuries and Edgar relished the scent. He walked around to the right side of the wall and found a space in the brick work just big enough to slide food through. So they had tried to keep her alive to enjoy her punishment but human nutrients would do nothing for a vampire.

"Get it down" said Edgar. Drake smirked and pushed with his mind again but he was more careful this time, he didn't want to damage the precious treasure inside. When the dust cleared, they found a single soft chair in the centre of the square. Sitting in the chair was a shrivelled corpse dressed in a dark gown, waves of stringy hair hung across the face.

"Go get the twins" breathed Edgar. Drake nodded once, spun on his heel and was gone. Edgar approached the mummy but stopped when the clouded eyeballs swivelled in their sockets and stared at him. There was no fear, just curiosity.

"Good evening Countess. My name is Edgar, I am the Liderul of the Whiteweb Court and I'm here to help you." A long and drawn out scream echoed to them from the end of the corridor. Edgar stepped aside when Fleur and Mia entered the chamber, they were dragging a girl behind them. She had long blonde hair and her shirt was ripped and stained with blood. Mia took charge and buried her hand in the girl's hair and yanked her forward, Edgar lifted her arms and slit her wrist with his thumb nail. The girl squeaked and tried to pull away but she was no match for them. Edgar lifted the almost weightless corpse from the chair and held the squirming girl's wound over the shrivelled mouth.

As the blood flowed, the corpse began to change. Her hair became full and black, her skin white but smooth. The formerly milky eyes turned first black and then a deep, swirling violet. The blonde girl slumped to the floor, drained of blood and utterly dead. The woman stood up, her gown filled in all the right places. She smiled, her fangs still red with fresh blood.

"What can I do to repay you?" she asked. Her voice was thickly accented but perfectly understandable. Edgar smiled and offered her his arm.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Last Chance Garage had been very busy lately but the only human in the building was Genevieve Palk. She sat at the top of the stairs to her Godmother's attic apartment and watched the vampires and Martian Mice come and go at all hours of the day. Midnight had called members of the Blackwing Court back to Chicago from all corners of the globe and she had to meet with them all individually. Apparently, it was some sort of custom for them to pay tribute to the new Liderul while remembering the fallen one. It was lucky Midnight never needed to sleep or she'd be screwed right now.

After five days of a garage full of vampires, Genevieve took a phone call from a very bored Charley. Gen's godmother had been hospitalised recently but the auburn haired mechanic was more than ready to come home. Gen had started running around like a headless hummingbird to make sure the garage was ready, she had even kicked Midnight and her entourage out. It was at that point that the Biker Mice from Mars had decided they needed a break from all the commotion and headed back to their hideout in the scoreboard at Quigley Field.

"Isn't there a saying about too many vampires spoiling the blood?" huffed Vinnie. The white furred mouse stomped up the stairs to the scoreboard. Modo frowned, his good eye rolling up to the ceiling.

"I think you're confusing two different sayings there, bro." Throttle gave a throaty chuckle and followed them into the scoreboard. Vinnie stopped suddenly and his bros almost trampled him trying to get inside. A tall, brown furred mouse with long hair and a metal tail grinned at them from a recliner infront of the TV.

"Hey there, mudpuppies. What took you so long?" cried Stoker. The three younger mice hollered and whooped before grabbing Stoker and dragging him into an impromptu wrestling match.

"Some things never change." The new voice was female and, Throttle was suddenly ashamed to say, one he had almost managed to forget. He looked up and found himself gazing into the misty eyes of a dusty grey coloured mouse with long black hair and a scar across her muzzle.

"Thought I'd bring her along since she's got some days off and I know you missed her, bro" cried Stoker, his voice just audible from under Modo's butt. Throttle slowly got to his feet, behind his shades the bionic orbs that served for his eyes were fastened securely on the ground.

"Charley-Girl gets out of the hospital this afternoon. I'll bet she'll be glad to see you" he said. Throttle skirted around the female mouse and went to the fridge, he pulled it open and yanked out some root beer bottles before passing them out. An awkward silence followed as Throttle tried to keep at least two of his bros between himself and a very confused Carbine. The comm on Vinnie's helmet beeped and he gratefully answered it, a huge grin split his face.

"We're on our way, sweetheart" he cried. Vinnie swallowed the last of his root beer and belched loudly.

"What is it, bro?" asked Modo. Vinnie was already heading for the door.

"That was Gen. Her and Rimfire are on the way back to the garage with Charley right now! AOOOOOW!" he shrieked and dived down the stairs. Stoker was hot on his heels and on the back of the red racing bike before Vinnie even realised he had a passenger.

"Not bad, Old Man" he said.

"Watch and learn, punk" replied Stoker, using his tail to slam on a helmet. Throttle jumped on his own bike and tore out of the stadium, leaving his bros and Carbine to stare after him. Modo cleared his throat and turned to the female mouse.

"Erm, you wanna ride with me, General Carbine, ma'am?" he asked. Carbine swallowed, she kept her back to the remaining mice while she scrubbed her face and pulled on a helmet, she swung her leg over the back of the purple Fatboy and fought back the tears as they hurtled out of the stadium.

The mice arrived at The Last Chance Garage at the same time as the cab that bought Charley, Gen and Rimfire. Gen jumped out of the front seat and dashed around the car to help Charley, her black trainers slapped on the concrete floor. Modo raised his eyebrows as he watched his nephew's eyes follow Gen's skinny jeans clad butt around the car. She flicked her straight black hair over her shoulder and straightened her white t shirt before pulling open the door.

"Okay, Charley. Rimfire's gonna help you get into the wheelchair" she said. Charley said something and Rimfire blushed to the tips of his ears and Gen frowned.

"You're using the wheelchair, Charley and you can swear at me all you want." Vinnie hurried forward and held the wheelchair steady as the two teenagers lowered the woman into it. Vinnie pushed Charley into the garage and she smiled when she spotted Stoker and Carbine. Gen pulled Rimfire back a little as Charley greeted the newcomers.

"Who're they?" whispered Gen. Rimfire wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered back.

"Stoker and Carbine. He's the leader of the Freedom Fighters back on Mars, at least part time anyway. Carbine's a General in the Martian Army and she's Throttle's girl." Gen whipped her head around and gaped at Rimfire.

"Throttle's girl? But . . . But I thought" stammered Gen. She was thinking of Midnight, the vampire had a definite temper and she was under so much pressure at the moment she was likely to snap any time. Gen could sense the confusion coming from Carbine and the uncertainty from Throttle, he just wasn't sure what to do or what he wanted. Rimfire gently nudged her in the ribs, Gen turned her green eyes up to his but he was looking at a figure approaching them from down the street.

"Here come the fireworks" he muttered. Gen gulped and pulled him into the garage and, hopefully, out of the line of fire.

Charley heard Midnight approaching first. The vampire could be silent when she wanted to but Gen had threatened her with a bell round her neck so Midnight always made sure she was heard. Charley turned and squinted into the bright daylight at the shapely figure approaching them. Midnight wore back knee boots with towering heels over skinny blood red jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Her white blonde hair was bobbed around her face and two electric blue streaks hung just at the edges of her golden eyes.

"Who is that?" breathed Stoker, his expression appreciative of this new comer. Midnight stepped into garage and gave Gen a tiny, fleeting smile before turning to Charley.

"Welcome back, Doamna. I have told the rest of my Court to avoid this place so you may get well" she said.

"I know you don't sleep but you look tired" said Charley. Midnight stared at her for a moment before heaving a great sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"I am agitated to say the least. The seers of my court keep talking about the rain of blood which is fine for me but not so good for you guys." She looked up and suddenly noticed the two newcomers, Midnight raised an eyebrow and turned her swirling gaze to Modo.

"This is Stoker and Carbine, they came for a visit Midnight ma'am" replied the mouse mountain. Midnight's other eyebrow rose as she turned back to the new faces.

"If you're planning an invasion you may have left it too late. There won't be much left by the time my lot are done with it" she said, a hint of a smile playing around her lips.

"Okay, what the Hell is going on here?" cried Carbine. She looked at Throttle but it was Vinnie that answered, he eyes were fastened on Charley's upturned face.

"Just another day in Paradise." Before anyone could say another word, the Gargoyles Midnight had placed on the roof of the garage screamed. The ice blonde vampire raised her eyebrow and drew herself up to her full height before snarling.

"What now?" She strode across the garage with Throttle on her heels, his tail looped itself around her waist as they walked. The atmosphere shifted as everyone glanced at Carbine, the female mouse was clenching her jaw so hard she was actually trembling. She narrowed her eyes and stormed out into the daylight after them.

Midnight stopped behind the line the gargoyles were pacing and relaxed her stance. The female vampire that approached was familiar but she was still the enemy. Her name was Victoria and she had, once upon a time, been Rirodan's Lubita. But they had fought about everything, Riordan had even accused her of having Whiteweb ideals. So Victoria had decided that, if she was going to be accused of something, she might as well do it. She had left for Whiteweb a few hundred years ago.

"Hello Midnight. I have a message for you. Edgar would like a word" said Victoria, smiling.

"He knows where I am" replied Midnight. Victoria opened her mouth to speak but she didn't get the chance. Midnight was pulled a step or two backwards as Carbine grabbed Throttle and yanked him sideways, his tail pulled away from Midnight's waist before she could fall.

"What the Hell is going on? Is she why you won't come back with me? What the Hell have you been doing?" Carbine's voice became louder and louder until it was nothing but a shrill scream, the questions kept coming but Throttle couldn't answer. The others thought it was because Carbine was barely drawing breath but, actually, it was because he didn't know what to say. He had known this was coming but he had hoped to go back to Mars and deal with it privately. But then Carbine always had to do things her way.

Midnight and Victoria both watched the two mice with their heads on one side, as if they were looking at a new species of bug. After a moment or two, Midnight cleared her throat but they took no notice. She tapped Carbine's shoulder and the mouse spun around, drew her laser pistol and fired it at her chest. Midnight jerked backwards but didn't fall, Gen screamed and dashed across the pavement. She shoved Carbine aside and glared at her before moving to Midnight.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?" she cried. Midnight stared down at the hole in her shirt and frowned as the bigger hole in her chest closed leaving no mark.

"I liked this shirt" said Midnight.

"Trouble in paradise, Midnight?" asked Victoria, a slight ironical lilt to her voice.

"Isn't there always?" replied Midnight. Victoria adjusted her jacket and returned to business.

"Edgar still needs a word."

"And he still knows where he can find me."

"Perhaps you'd be more willing to speak to me, Cel vechi." Midnight jumped as the gargoyles exploded into dust and a woman emerged from the shadows. She was tall, with dark hair down her back over a red velvet gown.

"Who are you?" asked Midnight.

"I am the Countess Elizabeth Báthory."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Midnight stared at the woman for a moment, even that famous eyebrow remained still. The air became charged as the two vampires remained motionless but it was Midnight that broke the silence.

"You're a myth."

"And you're a legend" replied the Countess. Midnight digested this information for a full three minutes before answering.

"What do you want?"

"What every right thinking vampire wants." The Countess smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, long fangs sprouted from her canines and her eyes glowed. She threw her head back and screamed at the sky. Suddenly, there were vampires everywhere. Midnight heard Gen scream and spun around just in time to see a male vampire with a purple Mohawk bearing down on her. Midnight jumped over the crowd and landed on the vampire. She gripped the sides of his head and yanked upwards, ripping it from his shoulders. Midnight turned to Gen but the girl was gone.

Gen watched as Midnight wrenched the man's head from his shoulders, she felt the bile rise in her throat but an arm was suddenly around her waist. She tried to scream but a heavy hand clamped her nose and mouth shut. Gen struggled as panic flooded her mind: She couldn't breathe! The hand on her face tightened and the world began to swim, she was vaguely aware of someone shouting her name. It sounded like Rimfire, he sounded so scared. But Gen was feeling sleepy, maybe she should go to sleep for a while and Charley would be settled by the time she woke up. The edges of her vision had turned dark but the rest went black pretty quickly.

Modo had shoved Rimfire backwards when the vampires had attacked but the young mouse had simply back flipped and landed squarely on his feet. He was tired of everybody trying to protect him. Rimfire spotted Gen and tried to get to her but a female vampire with long golden hair blocked his way.

"Well, what do we have here? A cute băiat" she purred, flashing her fangs. Rimfire flipped sideways and scooped up a piece of wood, the vampire hissed at him and leapt but Rimfire raised the wood and impaled her on it.

"I've said it before, calling me boy in another language is still calling me boy!" he cried. Rimfire pushed the stake in further and the vampire exploded into dust.

"Gen!" Rimfire forced his way through the fighting Martians and the snarling vampires towards a huge male that was dragging the small girl away. Her face looked a little blue, the guy had his hand over her mouth and nose. He was going to suffocate her!

"Gen!" Rimfire screamed but something solid connected with the side of his head and the ground came up to meet him.

Modo spotted the vampires a split second before they attacked. He shoved Rimfire backwards and raised his arm cannon. Two vampire heads exploded before a third jumped on his back, fangs scraped his neck but the giant mouse reached around with his metal arm and yanked the parasite from his back. Modo threw it into the air and fired a third time, the head exploded along with the rest of the vampire. He heard Rimfire shouting for Gen and spun around, catching the young mouse with the elbow of his metal arm. Rimfire dropped to the ground. Modo muttered a very ungentlemanly word, lifted his nephew and carried him into the garage.

Charley had been shoved to the ground when the Countess screamed. She was still in a lot of pain after her surgery and there were black spots infront of her eyes for a long time. When they finally cleared, she lifted her head and looked around. Modo was running into the garage with Rimfire in his arms and Gen was being shoved into a car. The door slammed shut and it sped away. Charley tried to get up but she couldn't, it was like her legs were full of water. Strong, furry hands suddenly lifted her up.

"Hey there pretty lady. This is no place for you" said Stoker. He followed Modo and Rimfire inside and deposited Charley on the sofa upstairs next to Rimfire.

"Dropping like flies" muttered Charley. Her head lolled to one side and her eyes closed.

"No kidding" said Modo.

Throttle tried to protect Carbine but she continued to shove him sideways and away from herself. She exploded four vampires before a short, pimply faced guy knocked the weapon from her hand. He grinned and jumped at her, forcing her to the ground. Carbine yelped but the breath was forced from her lungs as the chubby vampire landed on top of her and forced the air from her lungs. Chuckling, he grabbed her feet and dragged her towards a waiting van while she was still gasping for breath.

Midnight saw the female mouse loaded into a van and taken away but Throttle was too busy pounding on the undead with his Nuke Knucks to notice. The Whitewebs were beginning to disperse, which meant they had what they came for.

"I was wrong about you. You're not a legend after all." Midnight half turned towards the Countess but something sliced through the air and knocked her out cold.

Throttle bent over and leaned on his knees, breathing hard. The vampires had gone, it looked as though they had run off but Throttle knew a strategic retreat when he saw one. He straightened and looked around for Carbine but she was gone. He was about to call her name when he spotted the prone form of Midnight a few yards away. Throttle's heart was almost in his throat as he sprinted across the asphalt and skidded to a stop beside her. He panicked when he realized she wasn't breathing but then he remembered that she didn't breathe and, since she wasn't a pile of dust, Midnight would be alright soon.

"They took Gen and Carbine." Throttle turned and looked at Stoker, the old mouse was almost white under his fur and his fists were clenched. Throttle was about to speak when something smashed and Rimfire shouted. They dashed into the garage and found the young mouse sprawled on the floor, shaking his head and blinking at the light.

"Where's Charley?" cried Vinnie. Rimfire pointed across the room to a smashed window in the wall. Vinnie and Modo sprinted across to it and leaned out just in time to see an unconscious Charley shoved into a van and driven away.

"Why did they take the women and leave us?" asked Throttle.

"Where is Genevieve?" They turned and saw Midnight leaning on the doorframe, she staggered into the room before righting herself and looking around at the assembled mice.

"They took her" said Rimfire.

"And Charley!" cried Vinnie.

"And Carbine" added Stoker. His voice was low, almost a growl as his eyes darted between Throttle and Midnight. "What the Hell is going on here?" Rimfire pulled the older mouse aside and tried to explain the things that had been happening around the garage for the last six months or so.

"Why did she just take the women?" asked Vinnie.

"She wants their blood" replied Midnight. She moved across the room in a single, fluid motion and peered through the broken window.

"But why just the women, Midnight-ma'am? We have blood too" said Modo. Midnight turned and the look on her face was less than comforting.

"Countess Elizabeth Báthory was born in 1560, she really did exist but I don't know if that woman was actually her. There are so many myths surrounding her. She was highly intelligent but completely insane and prone to fits of rage. The woman's idea of fun was to torture young girls but then one day something happened that changed her way of life forever. A maid was brushing her hair but the girl pulled too hard, the Countess hit her and drew blood. The liquid splashed onto her hand and she realized that the blood had made her hand look younger. Next thing you know she's bathing in virgin blood and drinking it too.

One of her maids was a vampire and she offered to make the Countess young forever. After she was turned there was a night raid on the castle and all was discovered. They walled her up in her bedroom with just a small hole to pass food and drink through. They assumed she had died when they came in one day and found the food still sitting there but you can't starve a vampire. We just wait and end up looking like a mummy until we get fresh blood. Every vampire knows the legend but few believed it." There was a beat of stunned silence before anyone spoke.

"So, she's taking up her old past times. And we have to stop her" said Modo.

"Where are they? How do we find them?" asked Stoker. Midnight took her leather duster from a hook on the wall and slipped it on.

"The only people dumb enough to wake The Blood Countess are in Whiteweb. This means she is at their crypt." Vinnie swung his leg over his red racer and slammed on his helmet.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, bros? Let's go get our girls back! LET'S ROCK AND -"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Midnight. Vinnie stopped mid-war cry and stared at the vampire.

"Huh?"

"I can't take you into a vampire Court."

"Why not?" snapped Stoker. He folded his arm and glared down at Midnight, she tipped her head to one side and stared back at him.

"The Book of Vampyr states -"

"Fuck the Book of Vampyr! They took Gen and Charley and the General!" shrieked Rimfire. Midnight sniffed and turned her gaze upwards to the ceiling.

"I never thought of it that way. Let's go" she said. Stoker watched as Midnight climbed onto Throttle's bike before swinging himself behind Vinnie.

"Alright bros. LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" They sped from the garage and headed through the city towards the largest cemetery Chicago had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

They stopped outside The Dravenside Cemetery and left their bikes near the gates. Midnight strode through the stones and the others followed. A large, intricately carved crypt loomed out of the trees to their left, the word BLACKWING was just visible on the door. Midnight gave a small bow as she passed but did not stop. The stones faded away to be replaced by smaller crypts, all with names engraved on the doors. When they passed one with the name ALUCARD on it, Modo stopped.

"You've got to be kidding?"

"There's truth in every myth" replied Midnight. The crypts became smaller and smaller the deeper into the cemetery they travelled; RAZIEL, TAIVEN.

"Are all of these vampire courts?" asked Vinnie. Midnight nodded and came to a sudden stop. Before them was a tiny crypt, it was barely two feet by two feet and could have been a telephone box. The word WHITEWEB was almost scribbled across the door in black spray-paint. Midnight raised her eyebrow and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Here we go" she said. There were two men standing over an open grave, apparently mourning whoever had been laid to rest but they turned as Midnight approached them.

"Namir and Tyrone, why am I not surprised?" she asked.

"Edgar's waiting for you" they said. The door to the Whiteweb crypt swung open on rusty hinges to reveal darkness so complete that nothing could be seen. Midnight shoved the two male vampires aside and led the way into the crypt. There were stairs that led down and down until the mice could feel their ears wanting to pop. They emerged into an underground chamber that the Whitewebs had clearly tried to make better than it was. The walls were simply dirt with pictures leaned against them, stones slabs had been placed on the ground in a haphazard pattern but the whole effect was ruined by the TV and sofa just visible in the far corner.

"Does your Court look like this?" asked Throttle. Midnight snorted in disgust, lifted her chin and stalked towards an opening at the far end of the chamber.

"Not even close" she called over her shoulder. She skidded to a halt when Edgar appeared in the opening, he raised his arms and smiled.

"Welcome home, Lubita." Nobody moved and nobody spoke.

"Where are they?" said Midnight. Stoker glanced at her. He hadn't known this strange woman long but if she had used that tone of voice with him, Stoker was pretty sure his fur would have turned as white as Vinnie's.

"Where's who?" asked Edgar. He tilted his head to one side and almost succeeded in looking like an innocent child but the fangs rather spoilt the illusion.

"You know who! Where are they?" shrieked Rimfire. He had taken two steps forward before Modo managed to drag the young mouse backwards. Edgar merely continued to smile, he turned his gaze back to Midnight and lowered his voice so it was almost a purr.

"Tell me what I want to hear." There was a rustle, like the wind in the trees and vampires were suddenly peering at them through the shadows.

"I've already told you, Edgar. You're just not good enough for me." The atmosphere became charged as the vampires around them hissed and tossed their heads in fury like wild animals. Edgar was still smiling as he spoke but his eyes had turned to ice.

"Have it your way." The mice were grabbed and dragged towards the opening in the wall, Midnight followed with Edgar on her heels. They emerged into a smaller chamber that was much more elaborately decorated. Midnight's nostril's twitched as the familiar scent of warm blood reached her but this had an underlying spice to it that she didn't recognize. Midnight's gaze swept the room and finally came to rest on the Countess, naked and lying in a bathtub full of blood. Gen and Charley were hanging from their ankles above the tub.

"Where's Carbine?" cried Stoker. Midnight felt her stomach drop as she suddenly realized why the blood smelt odd.

It wasn't human.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Gen opened her eyes, the world looked weird and her head was pounding. After a moment or two, she realized she was hanging upside down by her ankles. She tried to reach up and unhook herself but the world began to swim and she didn't like the idea of throwing up when upside down. Gen looked around the room and frowned. It was a chamber with mud walls and candles were everywhere. In the centre of the room was an old fashioned bath tub on claw feet, it was sitting on a raised mound of Earth and the wire Gen was suspended on ran over the top of the tub.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" she said.

"You and me both."

"And Charley makes three." Gen looked at her god mother on her right and then the female mouse on her left.

"Are you okay?" asked Charley. Gen nodded but before she had the chance to reply the Countess entered the chamber. She wore a blood red robe with a train that looked about half a mile long, black ringlets cascaded down her back. The Countess stopped beneath them and looked up at Gen.

"Edgar tells me you are the Ales Unul. You don't look so special" she said. Charley almost snarled at her.

"That's your opinion!" The Countess laughed and shook her head before turning her back on the three women.

"Well, it's time for my bath. If you'll excuse me." She seemed to float across the room and into a little side chamber to remove her robe. The moment the vampire was out of sight, Carbine lifted her tail and tried to pick the lock on the chains. She had almost done it when two female vampires Gen remembered all too well sauntered into the room. Carbine dropped her tail before Mia and Fleur could see what she was doing. Fleur looked up at them but quickly looked away again as she crossed the chamber towards the bathtub. Mia pulled a chain that was hanging by the door and the three women were suddenly yanked across the ceiling. Mia stopped pulling when they were halfway across and then she switched to another chain and only Carbine continued to move until she was hanging over the bathtub.

"I'm getting a serious headache up here" said Carbine. She was trying to be brave but there was a tremor in her voice that the mouse couldn't seem to hide. Gen turned her face away from Mia and felt her heart almost stop when she saw Fleur with a large knife. Gen figured out what was going on half a second too late. Fleur used her bi-location to appear before Carbine and with a swift stroke, slit her throat. Gen and Charley screamed but all their struggling did nothing.

Fleur pulled Carbine's head back and allowed the blood to flow downwards into the tub. The countess reappeared without her robe and stepped into the bath, sliding below the blood.

"I've never tried Martian blood. I wonder if it has the same effect?" she said. Charley and Gen clung to each other until Charley passed out. She was still recovering from their last battle and she just couldn't take anymore. Gen watched as Mia and Fleur started to pull Carbine's body to the end of the chain and take her down. There was a cry and angry shouting as more people entered the room. Gen sobbed with relief when she recognized Midnight and the Biker Mice among the little group that stumbled inside.

There was a beat of silence and then a roar of pure fury. Gen looked up just in time to see Throttle and Stoker break free and charge across the chamber towards the Countess who was still lounging in her bath.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for this!" screamed Stoker. Fleur and Mia dropped the two males and sat on them while the Countess laughed.

"Many have tried, baiatul" she crowed. Midnight took a step forward and tried not to look at the two mice on the ground.

"What do you want from me, Countess?"

"I owe young Edgar a life debt. He saved me and so he asked me for a favour. He asked for my help with his vision." Midnight actually felt a little sick, she knew what Edgar's visions were like.

"What are you planning?" she whispered. The Countess stood and a young female stepped forward and helped her into the robe.

"We are going to merge all the Courts and then, under our leadership, we will take back this world."

"We never had this world, Countess. Vampires are a disease and we belong in the shadows of Hell" said Midnight.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" replied Edgar. Mia and Fleur hauled Stoker and Throttle to their feet, the two mice seemed a little shell shocked. Edgar stood before Midnight and lifted her hand to his lips while Midnight fought the urge to rip his face off.

"Be my Lubita Midnight. We can rule the Courts together. I'll even allow them to leave, they can go back to Mars and live happily ever after." Midnight's head snapped up, she looked at Edgar but she couldn't read his expression. She turned her gaze to Throttle. The tan mouse was clearly mourning his own Lubita and she found, to her surprise, that she was jealous.

"Never trust someone when you can't see their eyes" she muttered. Edgar frowned and lent down to hear what she was saying. "They leave now and I'll come with you." Edgar beamed and waved a hand while offering the other to Midnight. Gen and Charley were lowered to the floor and the others were hustled from the chamber. Gen called out to Midnight.

"Will you be okay?" The blonde vampire turned and flashed Gen a feral grin that was all fangs and flashing yellow eyes.

"I'll be fine, copil. Enjoy your life." Gen was dragged from the chamber but she struggled, they couldn't leave Midnight in there all alone. The vampires were too strong and suddenly they were out in the fresh air. Mia, Fleur and Drake smiled as they emerged.

"Ah!" cried Drake "dinner's here!"

"Wait! They said we could leave!" cried Gen. Mia laughed and yanked the girls head backwards to expose her throat.

"And you believed them?" Gen sobbed as she felt Mia's fangs graze her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Midnight watched the group leave and felt nothing, not even for Gen. Midnight gave a tiny smile, it was nice to be back to normal. She turned to Edgar and took the arm he offered.

"Shall we go?" she said. Edgar almost grinned and led her across the chamber and through a hole in the wall into a smaller chamber. There was a sudden explosion and then the air was filled with dust.

"What the Hell is this?" screamed Edgar. The dust was replaced with roars and the Whitewebs scattered. The chambers were overflowing with Blackwing vampires, they dropped into the hole they had just made and clawed their way through the chambers. Edgar watched the death and destruction with wide, unseeing eyes before he turned to Midnight. She smiled at him.

"Shall we dance?" she asked. Midnight grabbed the front of Edgar's cloak and twirled him over her head before throwing him through the nearest mud wall. Midnight left the small chamber and went back into the large room, the bath tub was empty which meant the Countess had probably bolted. Midnight snarled before turning to the gathered Blackwings.

"Round up the rest of this miserable Court. I want them dust by dawn." The vampires nodded and left the chamber. Midnight pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger before lifting her head and looking around the room.

"Where are you, Countess?" As if by magic, she appeared. She wore a very low cut gown in a shimmering black, her nails were long and pointed and her fangs were already out.

"I've been waiting for this since the moment we met. Do you realize that you are older than me?" she asked. Midnight shrugged and smiled a little.

"Of course. I was one of the first evicted from Hell."

"Interesting. I thought you looked familiar. You were there, when they stormed my castle you were there." The Countess' voice was growing louder as the realisation suddenly took hold. Midnight continued to smile.

"Who do you think organised the mob?"

"I was walled up for four hundred years because of you!" The Countess screamed and shook her fists at the ceiling. Midnight was less than impressed.

"I know. I told you before, Countess. Vampires are a disease and I could not allow a creature like you to carry on unchecked." They stared at each other a moment longer before the Countess made the first move.

With a scream of rage she ran at Midnight but suddenly leapt into the air and performed a perfect backflip, landing a heavy blow on the top of Midnight's skull that caused her to stagger a little. The Countess landed on her feet, spun around and kicked Midnight in the back. The older vampire flew across the room and into the wall with a slight cry. The Countess flowed across the chamber and picked Midnight up by the front of her shirt.

"I'll send you back to your beloved Hell" she spat. Midnight pushed her arm upwards and forced a piece of wood into the Countess' belly, the angle was too steep to reach the heart but she let go of Midnight with a shriek of shock and rage. Midnight landed some heavy blows across her face and finished with a kick that sent the Countess upwards and slammed her against the ceiling. She dropped to the ground and landed in a crumpled heap. Midnight strode across the chamber but suddenly found herself on her back as the Countess swept her legs from beneath her.

"I don't care how old you are. I will kill you!" she screamed. The countess turned and picked up the piece wood of that she had just pulled from her stomach and turned. But she faced an empty chamber, Midnight was gone. The Countess screamed as hands grabbed her head from above and pulled, her feet left the floor and her neck snapped to the left. Her legs stopped kicking and she dropped to the ground, unable to move. Midnight lowered herself to the floor and stared into the Countess' eyes.

"You can break a vampire's neck, Countess. It won't kill you but it will keep you docile long enough for us to put you back in the wall." Midnight whistled and two Blackwing vampires appeared, they dragged the Countess from the chamber and headed to their own crypt that had a special place just for The Blood Countess.

"Liderul! Liderul!" Midnight turned and groaned at the sight of a young vampire almost tripping over his feet as he dashed towards her.

"What now?"

"Edgar has escaped! He took Drake and the twins with him!" Midnight punched a hole through the wall.

"S-o ia dracu de treaba!" she screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

While Midnight and the Countess fought below, the Biker Mice and their human friends were in a lot of trouble above ground. Drake was perched on top of a tombstone, his hair hanging in his eyes and a crazed grin on his lips.

"You should have joined us when you had the chance" he said, reaching towards Gen. She slapped his hand away.

"Get a grave, douche bag" she snarled.

"Ladies first!" cried Drake. He dived from the top of the stone but he never even managed to cover half the distance before Blackwing vampires seemed to appear out of thin air. Rimfire scrambled out of the doorway and hauled Gen behind him. He reached for his laser pistol only to find that it was no longer there.

"Okay, plan B" he muttered. Gen bent and picked up two discarded shovels, she threw one to Rimfire. He caught it and swung it around like an axe, taking off the head of the nearest Whiteweb.

"It's weird when things like this seem like a normal day" said Gen as she watched the vampire dissolve to dust. Rimfire grinned and swung his spade again.

Modo didn't bother trying to get out of the doorway. After letting his bros out he simply used it as cover and fired his arm cannon at anything with fangs. The fact that a few Blackwings went down was a small price to pay but the majority of exploding vampires were definitely Whiteweb. That was good enough for Modo.

Vinnie jumped out of the hole and took Charley's hand, she hissed in pain as her stitches pulled. Vinnie ducked and they ran around to the back of the crypt. He skidded to a halt when the twin vampires stepped into his path. Mia smiled and bit her lip as blue sparks crackled around her fingers.

"Going somewhere, cutie?" she asked. Mia reached out and touched her finger to the tuft of fur on Vinnie's chest. The white mouth screamed as the fur on his body ignited in blue flame, he dropped to the grass and rolled but the flames continued to burn. Mia threw her head back and laughed. She turned to Charley but the smile dropped from her face when the mechanic shoved something sharp through her throat. Mia staggered backwards, gagging as blood spurted from the wound.

"Swallow that, cutie" snarled Charley. Fleur grabbed her sister and they vanished in a puff of light. Vinnie was curled into a ball on the ground, his skin was red and raw where patches of fur had been burnt away. Charley tried to help him up but he just screamed in pain and she felt two of her stiches pop.

"Shit" she sobbed. Charley picked up another piece of flint from a pile of dirt and stood over Vinnie until help could come.

The Whitewebs were already outnumbered by the time Throttle and Stoker had finished with them. Both mice were covered in vampire dust and shook their heads to clear it from their ears. Edgar appeared from the back of the crypt, his face was bloody and he was missing his cloak.

"Whitewebs! We are _**LEAVING!"**_ Mia stepped out from behind him and, despite being weak from loss of blood, still managed to conjure up enough blue flames to push her attackers back. Fleur held onto her sister while Edgar and Drake held her and then they were gone as if they had never been. A young, male vampire ran across the cemetery and jumped through the doorway to the crypt.

"I must inform our Liderul that they have escaped!" he cried. The few remaining Whitewebs were making a run for it and the Blackwings were giving chase.

"Guys! Vinnie needs help!" cried Charley. Modo's longer strides got him around the crypt first, he stopped beside his bro and dropped to his knees.

"I'm taking him back to the garage. We need to get these seen to before they get infected." Modo scooped his bro up and hurried away towards the road and his bike. Charley threw Throttle a sympathetic glance before limping after the giant mouse.

Vampires were hurrying out of the Whiteweb crypt and smoke was starting to billow out of the doorway. Throttle spun on his heel and tried to push his way through the crowd.

"I'm not leaving Carbine down there!" he cried. The last of the Blackwing Court shoved past him and Throttle took two running steps before flames belched from the doorway and the crypt crumbled into rubble. Stoker pulled Throttle back before he could be crushed but the younger mouse continued to struggle until Gen called his name.

"Throttle! She's over here!" Throttle turned, the crowd parted and Midnight walked across the small space with Carbine in her arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss, soricel" she said. Throttle looked down at the limp body in her arms, Carbine had never looked so small and fragile.

"I yelled at her. The last thing I said to her was full of anger and hate" he whispered. Midnight lowered her voice and looked at the female mouse in her arms.

"The last thing I said to my brother before he died was this won't hurt." Throttle looked up at her, Midnight's voice was different. It had gone back to the slightly sarcastic voice she had used when they had first met. There was ice in her gaze and anger in her face. Stoker stepped between them and took the body.

"I'll take care of her, Throttle. You still have work to do here." Stoker turned and headed back towards the bikes with Gen and Rimfire on his heels.

"Are you coming back, Midnight?" called Gen. The blonde vampire looked at the girl for a full minute before replying, but she didn't really answer the question.

"I still have things to do here." Gen nodded and jogged a little to catch up with Stoker and Rimfire.

Midnight watched them go before turning to her assembled Court. She surveyed the ruins of the Whiteweb's pathetic crypt before speaking.

"Make sure the crypt is empty and then burn it down and sow the ground with salt. Whiteweb will not nest here again." The vampires bowed and dispersed to their appointed tasks.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Stoker was getting the ship ready to leave; his movements were slow as if he didn't really want to go. But it was obvious he didn't want to stay. Trying to talk to him was like getting blood from a stone, after a while they left him to his own devices. Throttle, on the other hand, wouldn't stop talking. He was talking to Carbine but that didn't seem to make any difference. He was trying to prepare her for the trip home and while he did it, he talked. About everything. Things they had done on Mars, adventures he and his bros had had on Earth, Gen and Rimfire but the only thing he didn't mention was Midnight.

Modo watched Throttle from the doorway to the kitchen, he sniffed and shook his head to try and clear the stink of singed fur from his nostrils.

"What's Mars going to do without the General?" Modo jumped a little and spun around to find Rimfire standing behind him. His tail was drooping and his ears were almost flat against his skull.

"It'll bring us closer together. It has to" said Modo. Rimfire sighed and headed upstairs to find Gen. The human girl was in her bedroom, she was sitting on the edge of her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gen nodded and sniffed, she wiped her eyes and laid her head on Rimfire's shoulder when he sat down next to her.

"I can feel their pain. Throttle's madder at himself then anything and Stoker can't wait to leave so he can cry in private. Charley and Vinnie are in so much pain and Modo's just worrying about everything and everyone" said Gen. Her voice was tired and she looked exhausted, dark circles were appearing around her eyes.

"Why don't you just block them out?"

"After seeing all those vampires and the things they can do . . . I don't want to forget that I'm still human." Rimfire slipped an arm around her shoulders and they stayed that way for a while. Rimfire finally cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I have to go back to Mars. Things are gonna be in total upheaval until we find a new General. I dunno how long I'm going to be away but-." Gen suddenly pulled his face down and kissed him; Rimfire closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were breathing hard when they finally broke apart.

"I don't care how long it takes, you're coming back to me because I love you" whispered Gen. Rimfire buried his face in her neck and promised to come back as soon as he could.

"I love you too."

Rimfire and Stoker left with Carbine's body an hour or two later. Gen found Throttle around the back of the garage, he was cleaning his bike as if the fate of the world depended on it.

"How are you?" she asked. Throttle took a moment before he answered.

"Confused. Angry. Upset. I have no idea how I feel. We spent almost our entire relationship fighting, sometimes we even hated each other but she didn't deserve to die like that. Carbine deserved better" he said. Gen nodded, she scuffed the toe of her shoe against the ground.

"What about Midnight?" she asked. Even under his tan fur Gen could see the flush that stained him pink.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean." Gen smiled and even managed a laugh.

"I might be just a kid but I'm not dumb." Throttle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That way lays more turmoil" he finally said. Gen laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"Okay Confucius. I guess we just wait and see how things turn out, huh?" Throttle nodded and turned back to his bike so Gen went inside and up the stairs to see Charley. The mechanic was in her room but Vinnie was taking up the bed. Gen's heart clenched at the sight of the brave Martian almost totally swaddled in bandages. She tapped on the doorframe and Charley turned, she gave a small smile before getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm kinda lost for something to do so I thought we could order pizza or something?" said Gen. Charley slipped an arm around the girl's shoulders and they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Gen rooted around in one of the drawers until she found a take-out menu for the local pizza place. Charley was emptying hot dogs into a pan of water and slicing some buns.

"Have you called your mom?" asked Charley. Gen snorted and shook her head, Charley gave her a disapproving look.

"She hasn't called me either you know" said Gen.

"Fair enough. Are you okay? Now that Rimfire's gone?" Gen paused with the phone in her hand, she stared into space for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm okay, I think. I know he needs to go and it's not like he's never coming back. I'm more worried about Throttle. I thought he would have gone with Stoker. Do you think he's okay?" Charley took the pizza menu from Gen and sighed.

"Time will tell."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Midnight was standing on the roof of the building opposite The Last Chance Garage. She had thought she was feeling nothing but there was something there after all. It was guilt and there was a lot of it. Since the moment Midnight had arrived in Chicago she had bought these people nothing but misery. They'd managed to survive long enough without her intervention so they could manage a little longer. With Whiteweb scattered to the four winds and the Blood Countess back in the wall, Gen and the others should be safe for a while.

Midnight watched as a guy in a pizza van pulled up outside and Gen jogged out to meet him. Midnight sighed, she could go away for a while. There was a lot to sort out within Blackwing and they had to prepare for the coming war. Midnight suddenly stopped when Throttle strolled out into the daylight, hands on hips and looking up at the sky. Was he thinking about her or the female mouse? Midnight shook herself, this shouldn't matter. Another would have to be left to help the girl.

Midnight clicked her fingers and another figure appeared beside her. The young vampire was petite and slim with a ponytail of brown hair and huge brown eyes. She wore a deep pink mini dress, matching ballet shoes and a black choker.

"Giselle, you will be taking over my duties with the girl for a while. She's hard work but worth it." Giselle nodded once before heading downwards to introduce herself. Midnight took one last look at the tan mouse in the field specs and the leather vest before turning her back on him and walking away.


End file.
